


The Bad Bar Joke

by Kamishawe



Series: B.A.R [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Roller Coaster, Escape, Gen, Identity Issues, Multiple Personalities, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/gifts), [controlofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofchaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951896) by [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/pseuds/Akua). 



#### The Bad Bar Joke  
_Broken_  
_Multiple identities can be a problem_  
  
<— ★ —>

 

Harry, Chis, John, Max, Frank, and Skull walked into a pub. Harry ordered a Cider, Chris a draft, Max a Lager, John didn't care, Frank couldn't decide so ordered a 'Car Bomb' and Skull just wanted to drink himself to death.

<— ★ —>

"I'm glad you picking him up. He's only been here a couple of hours." The bartender explained as Fon tiredly waved his credit card, it was only the first stop at o'dark thirty in the morning. Hibari's Hibird would have committed murder before dawn for less.

"He finally cracked. He drunk text my phone. I tracked him to a biker bar with a 4 digit tab. A stunt-clown lost a bet and footed the bill."  
  
It was a rare glimpse behind the Sun's impenetrable persona. A wounded posture and expression Fon had never seen before. Reborn was slouched in the shadows and looked haunted. A chip in the chaos armor while everyone else was away; chased remnants of Skull's past and problems. 

Skull really was broken - He kept switching seats and mixing his drink. He was talking and responding to himself in different names, languages, and accents. He even had widely different gestures and mannerisms! 

"Dude, who's that?"  
"Fon! You're Here!"  
"Longwei. A cider?"  
"Guys, it's Mr. Chameleon!"  
"Not a lizard, that's Reborn too!"  
"Sensei-sama!! My friends are here!!"

"Is he an actor?" The bartender chattered. "He's quite good! What plays has he been in..." 

Needless to say, the bartender never got the truth.

 

###### Notes

So far I've counted 6 names in Akua's story for Harry

 


	2. Chapter 2

#### The Bad Bar Joke  
_Devil's Luck_  
_The stunt-clown paid the first bill, Fon paid the third, the second was on Reborn_  
  
<— ★ —>

 

"Choose your poison, Everyone!" The devil smiled at his friends. They were an amusing bunch. They came from all walks of life, different eras, and different universes. 

The clientele of the _Glückliche Teufel_ was unique; singular and exclusive. Not just anyone could walk in. You needed _luck_ to enter the devil's bar.

Tonight just got better, one of his favorites was here tearing up the place. His current name was Reborn and he was on a winning streak. Don't be fooled. It wasn't money that was the currency but it's equivalent exchange. They raveled in the freedom to win, lose, prank each other, and vent at no cost to themselves. Oh no, the cost was in the rules. The devil had only three. 

Never use your real name. It was a simple exchange. Use the name of someone you know and they got pegged with the cost. If you choose a _random_ name, then you had to foot the loses of an equivalent value. Considering the ability to make someone smile was priceless... the exchanges could be a vast range of things and equally amusing.

> Ring … Ring...
> 
> _"Dead or Deing"_
> 
> "Reborn?"

Always pay the house. It didn't even matter if it was something stolen or owned by another as long as it was acquirable. Tonight Skull had gifted him with the ability to mess with a person from his home world. Someone with a lot of pride and temper. A person of interest who'd hurt his favorite in the past. It was amusing since Skull wasn't even losing.

> _"…You are?"_
> 
> "The Glückliche Teufel. You stopped here last night. Played a few hours of drunken poker. Left a $150,000 bill. We're calling so you're not shocked at the bank withdrawal. You did consent for the funds to be taken from--"
> 
> _"SKULLLLL!!!!"_
> 
> Click…

A tickled smile curled on the sanguine face when the call ended early. He loved days like this. Should he call again? Skull _was_ one of his favorites. He lived for the chaos that followed the mangled wizard around the club. 

> Ring…. Rinngg…. Voicemail…
> 
> "Honestly Reborn, you should have quit while you were ahead. You really don't have the skills to keep playing this kind of game once you're on a losing-- ."
> 
> _"LACKEY!!!! YOUR DEAD!!!"_
> 
> Click…

Then there was the last rule.

Tell no one. They didn't need a goodie-two-shoes god to crash a perfectly legal party. 

They came here to escape after all. It helped time didn't exist here and they could return when they were ready to go with the Devil's Luck on their side instead of their own 'stupid, blind, bad, fools, good, beginner's luck'. 

Blessed or cursed, luck was their ticket here and chaos their currency.

 

###### Notes

And Reborn's back to normal!! His bank account and reputation have been tarnished.

The Glückliche Teufel = The Lucky Devil from google translate.

 


End file.
